


I'd Give It All Up For You

by UndercoverBrownBoy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Love, M/M, Royalty, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverBrownBoy/pseuds/UndercoverBrownBoy
Summary: Simon will get what he wants. What he wants happens to be Raphael Santiago.





	1. I'd Give It All Up For You

 

Simon made his way to his bathing chambers followed by his personal guards. His most trustworthy guard, the one he cared for the most, stood by his side. It was looked down upon the royal court. They all told Simon he should not let a common guard walk beside him. They said it didn’t look right. They would all shut up when Simon reminded them he was the crowned prince and he didn’t need the royal courts approval.

 

Simon entered his bathing chambers. The servants had prepared everything just as he wanted. The bathing pool was full of rose petals and candles were lined up along the sides of the pool. There were even a few candles floating in the water. Simon smiled at the servants, “You did very well. You may take the rest of the day off. Thank you.” Once the servants left Simon turned around to face his personal guards, “You may all leave. Wait at the end of the hall. Make sure no one enters this wing of the castle, and do not disturb me.” The guards began to walk out when the prince spoke up, “Raphael. You stay.”

 

The rest of the guards paused as they gave each other a look of confusion. Simon rolled his eyes, “The rest of you. Leave. Now.” The guards left in a matter of seconds, and when their footsteps faded Simon spoke up, “Would you shut the doors please.” Raphael made his way to shut the door as he turned around to face the prince he spoke up, “Your highness. May I ask why you have asked me to stay?” Simon glared at Raphael, “Oh I’m your highness now?”

 

Raphael looked away from the prince unable to look him in the eyes. The prince walked closer to his guard, “All those years. All those years of holding me in your arms when the entire castle was asleep. All those promises. All those declarations of loves. Every kiss. Every time you called me _Bebé_. Was it all a lie??” Raphael looked up at the Prince, “No it wasn-“ The prince didn’t give him the chance to finish, “Then why has it come down to this? Where you won’t look me in the eyes? Where you won’t call me by the name I crave to hear on your lips. Why?”

 

Raphael looked down at the ground, “Your marriage to Princess Isabelle was announced not even a week ago. Yet here you stand trying to give your heart to an unworthy guard.” Anger burned in the prince’s eyes, “There is no need for me to try. You already hold my heart within your hands and don’t you _dare_ speak of my loves worth. He is worth more than all the wealth and luxuries this world can provide.”

 

Raphael closed his eyes, “Your high-“ Simon’s face heated up in frustration, “Address me as your highness one more time and I swear you will see my dead body lyin-“ The prince was cut off by Raphael’s hand covering his mouth. Raphael’s eyes were wide in fear and worry, “Please my prince never say such a thing ever. If anything were to happen to you I would…” The prince removed Raphael’s hand from his mouth, “I’d give it all up for you. My crown. My throne. The jewels. The luxury. Everything. For you. I love you. Tell me you feel the same.”

 

Raphael pulled back from the prince, “My prince… I cannot. I cannot allow you to…” Raphael was cut off by his throat going dry at the sight before his eyes. The prince had dropped the luxurious robe that was covering his body to the ground leaving him naked. Raphael had never seen the prince naked. They had never gone past kissing in the past. Raphael drank in the beautiful form of the prince he loved so much.

 

Raphael inhaled before he brought his gaze up to the prince’s face. The prince tilted his head, “Do you not like what you see…” Raphael closed his eyes, “My prince. There are no words to describe your beauty. I cannot look at you so… exposed. I fear I might lose control. I am not worthy.” The prince walked towards his love. He grabbed the guards hand and placed it on his chest, “How are you not worthy of looking at what is rightfully yours?”

 

The guard took in a sharp breath as he felt the prince’s soft skin under his palm. The beautiful prince dragged his guards hand down his body slowly, “Open your eyes.” Raphael shook his head to say no.  Simon furrowed his eyebrows, “Your prince commands you. Open your eyes. NOW.” The guard slowly opens his eyes. A devious smile finds its way onto the prince’s face as he removes Raphael’s hand from his body and steps back, “Keep your eyes on me.”

 

The prince turns around and walks towards the pool. The guard can’t help but take in the prince’s beauty. His skin was pale. Soft. Supple. His back was lean. His ass looked as if it were sculpted by the gods themselves. The prince turned around to catch the guard staring. Feeling pleased the prince smirked, “Tell me what is your duty?” Raphael cleared his throat as he looked at the prince’s eyes, it took all his will power not to look at the prince’s manhood, “My duty is to serve you my prince. Protect you.”

 

The prince hummed as he made a thoughtful face, “Would you say it’s your duty to please me? To follow my commands?” The guard replied without any hesitation, “Yes.” The prince smiled as turned around and entered the pool slowly. The water of the bathing pool reached up to his waist. The prince completely submerged himself in the water. Raphael waited for the prince to come up.

 

A few seconds passed and the prince was still under water. Panic began to build up within the guard as each second passed by. By the 12th second the guard had reached his limit. He dived into the water to find the prince. Raphael reached around on the water trying to find the prince but he couldn’t. Raphael began to feel his heart clench as he desperately splashed around in the pool trying to find his prince, “Bebé! Please this isn’t funny. Please come out. Oh god if anything were to happen to you I would die. Lord please help me! Bebé! Bebé!” Raphael was a sobbing mess when he heard a fit of laughter behind him.

 

Raphael turned around at the speed of light. Simon was lying on the edge of the pool giggling, on the stairs that led into the pool. His body was dripping with water and several rose petals were stuck to his body. Relief flooded through his body at the sight of the prince before anger flared up inside of him. Raphael walked towards the laughing prince slowly pushing through the water. Simon went silent when the guard grabbed the prince’s hair and tugged his head back.

 

The prince’s breathing grew heavy as his chest heaved. He felt himself grow hard at the rough treatment his guard was giving him. Raphael glared at his prince before he roughly kissed him. The kiss was possessive, full of teeth, and battling tongues. The prince moaned in the kiss. He grabbed onto his guards back and pulled him closer. The prince desperately clenched onto the fabric of Raphael’s uniform.

 

Simon felt his heart flutter and he felt his chest heat up. He was finally getting what he wanted. Simon pulled back to take in a desperate breath of air, “I love you. I love you so much.” Raphael was breathing heavy looking into his prince’s eyes, “I love you more than anything in this world.” Simon bit Raphael’s lip as he clawed at Raphael’s uniform as he thrusted his manhood against Raphael, “Prove it.”


	2. Taking It All

Raphael began to unbutton his uniform’s jacket and threw it behind him in the pool. Simon desperately moaned at the sight of Raphael’s toned body, “Oh my god.” Simon drank in the site of Raphael’s muscles as his hands roamed Raphael’s body, “You’re perfect.” Raphael cupped Simon’s cheek as he delicately licked Simon’s lips, “No my prince. It is you who is perfect. The Lord took his time when he was making you.”  

 

Raphael kissed Simon’s closed eyelids.

“Your eyes innocent. Yet mischievous.”

Raphael bit Simon’s lower lip.

“Your lips full and plump.

Raphael stroked Simon’s cheekbone with his thumb.

“Your skin. Soft. As if it were made of the world finest silk.”

Raphael took in a sharp breath as his hands roamed the prince’s body.

“Your body… Makes me want to sin.”

Raphael’s hand stops over Simon’s heart.

“Your heart. Makes me want to love.”

 

Simon opened his eyes slowly. He was breathless. His body was buzzing in anticipation. Every fiber of his being wanted Raphael to take him right then and there. Simon slowly turned them around and pushed Raphael down till he was sitting on the stairs leading into the pool. Simon sunk down onto his knees.

 

The water of the pool covered his ass halfway. Raphael was spread across the stairs as the water touched his thighs. Simon pulled off Raphael’s boots before he slowly unzipped Raphael’s pants before removing them along with his boxers.  Raphael felt his breath hitch at the sight of his beautiful prince between his legs.

 

Simon placed soft kissed up Raphael’s inner thigh before he stopped a mere centimeters from Raphael’s manhood. Simon looked up at Raphael through his thick lashes, “I’ve dreamt of this day for as long as I can remember. Alas the time has come. For today I will worship the king of my heart.”

 

Simon placed soft kisses along Raphael’s impressive length. Raphael closed his eyes as he balled up his fists by his sides, “M…my… prince.” Simon ran his hands over Raphael’s fists, “Look at me. Look at me as I worship you my king.”

 

Raphael shivered as he opened his eyes, “I am no king.” Simon bit his lip seductively, “Yet you have a royal at your feet. Begging. Craving. To please you.” Raphael’s response came in the form of a deep moan as Simon licked along the length of Raphael’s penis.

 

Raphael lifted his shaky hand making an unsure path towards Simon’s head. Simon saw the hesitation in his lover’s eyes so he decided to take matters into his own hands. Simon grabbed Raphael’s hand and placed it on the back of his head. He used his own hand to push Raphael’s hand down on his head causing Raphael’s penis to be shoved down his throat. Simon moaned around the throbbing length in his mouth as Raphael’s hand clenched Simon’s hair.

 

The prince bobbed his head up and down the length desperately. He let out the most sinful sounds. Clearly enjoying the feeling of having his mouth full. Raphael felt pleasure flood his body. The sight of his prince on his knees working his cock with everything he had. Raphael had a prince’s lips around his cock. _His prince’s_ beautiful, soft, pink lips around his cock.

 

Raphael gently pulls his prince off his manhood. Raphael pulls Simon up for a kiss. He pulled the prince flat on top of himself. The two kiss softly as their bodies slide against each other. A soft needy moan escapes Simon’s mouth as their cocks rub against each other only to be swallowed by Raphael’s greedy lips.

 

Raphael wrapped his arms around Simon’s thighs before he shifted them into the water. Simon wrapped his arms around Raphael’s neck as they continued to kiss. Raphael pushed Simon to the edge of the pool till the prince’s back hit the wall of the pool. Raphael let go of Simon’s legs when the prince wrapped them around his waist.

 

Simon leaned his forehead against his guard’s as he whispered, “Tell me you love me.”

 

“ _I love you_.”

 

Raphael’s hand found its way to the prince’s entrance. Simon gasped at the feeling of his guard’s finger touching his virgin hole under the water. Raphael pushed the tip of his index finger into his prince, “I’ve never done this but I feel like we need to prepare you. So I can slide inside with ease…” Raphael ducked his head hiding his blush.

 

The young prince giggled, “You have your fingertip inside me and you’re the one blushing? You are too precious for this world my love. I’ve never done this before either. So I took the liberty of asking my royal tailor for some advice.” Raphael felt jealousy flare up within him, “You spoke of sex. With another man. Who is this royal tailor of yours? I’ll slit his throat for speaking of such matters with my prince.”

 

Simon smiled as a placed a kiss on his guard’s nose, “Oh hush! It was not like that. He was just following orders. I wanted tonight to be perfect. Magnus has no attraction towards me for he is far too busy in the Prince Alec’s bed.” Raphael pouted, “Is this Magnus blind? How could he not be attracted to the most handsome man in this world?!”

 

Simon chuckled, “Make up your mind my love. Do you want him to lust for me or not.” Raphael growled as his fingers gripped Simon’s waist hard enough to bruise, “Everyone will lust for you. No one will touch you. No one but me. Now what did this Magnus say?” Simon was breathless at Raphael’s possessive behavior. The hard grip on his waist was edging him on ever further as he breathed out, “He said we should use oil to slick up my entrance, but…”

 

“But what my prince?”

“But I don’t want to…”

“Why not my prince?”

 

The prince blushed profusely as he looked down and mumbled, “I want to feel the pain. The pain of taking you whole. Raw. No assistance. I want it. I deserve to be punished.”

 

Concern flooded Raphael’s face as he cupped his prince’s face, “I do not wish to hurt you Bebé. Why do you wish to be punished? You have done nothing wrong.”

 

Simon closed his eyes, “I want to be hurt. I deserve punishment for what I did. I stood by, silent, when my marriage to Princess Isabelle was announced while you stood by to witness it. I should have said no. I should have stood up for our love, but I didn’t. I remained silent as I watched your heart shatter. Punish me.” The young prince opened his eyes slowly as he whispered, “I am so sorry. Please. Punish me.”

 

Raphael placed a soft kiss on Simon’s lips, “You were as shocked as I was in that moment. You were none the wiser as to what was going on. I will not punish you. It was not your fault my love.” Simon clutched onto Raphael desperately, “But I want it. Do it. Now. I want you inside me right now. Do not make me ask again.” Raphael stuttered, “Be-Bebé wh- I-…”

 

Simon let out a frustrated sigh as he reached an arm down under the water to grab his guard’s erect penis and direct it to his hole. Simon was just about to put the head of Raphael’s penis inside of himself when Raphael’s hand dove under the water to grab onto his, “What are you doing Bebé?!”

Simon let out a filthy whine, “Give it to me. Impale me. Fill me up. I am begging you. Claim me. _Mark me.”_ The prince’s words caused desire to flood through the guard’s veins. Raphael removed his hand from Simon’s as he carefully took in the prince’s facial expressions. As Simon sank down slowly onto his love’s massive penis his breathing grew heavier. He moaned. His back arched and his penis grew even harder.

 

It burned. He felt himself stretch around the length inside him. It was heaven. It was hell. The prince loved every second of it. The pleasure. The pain. The feeling of Raphael throbbing inside him. The feeling of Raphael’s heart beating against him. It was overwhelming. It was perfect. Simon breathed out, “Move…”

 

Raphael began to slowly pull out. The lack of lubrication made it difficult. It felt rough. Raw. Yet Simon moaned in pleasure. The guard stared at his prince in shock, “You enjoy the pain…” Simon’s head rolled back, exposing his neck, as he forced himself down on Raphael’s cock, “Yes I do… Will you please your prince?”

 

Simon’s words brought a growl out of his guard. Raphael began to thrust into Simon with full gusto. With every thrust Simon’s hole began to adjust to Raphael’s penis. It still burned in just the right way. Simon let out a desperate moan with every thrust. Simon grabbed Raphael by his neck and brought his guard’s lips to his neck.

 

“Mark me.”

 

“My prince I- someone will noti-.”

 

“ _I do not care who notices. Mark me NOW.”_

The prince pushed Raphael’s lips onto his neck even further. Raphael gave in and opened his mouth and began to suck on his prince’s neck as he thrusted his manhood inside Simon. Simon clutched onto Raphael’s back, “ _Yes, yes, yes!”_

Simon felt his orgasm building up, “I’m so close.” Raphael picked up his pace and bit down hard onto Simon’s neck. It was enough to push the prince over the edge. Simon shot his load into the pool with a load shout that echoed through the bathing chamber.

 

Raphael paused his thrusts as Simon caught his breath, “It’s alright if you’re tired my love. It is more than enough for me that I was able to please you. I do not need to finish.” Simon pulled himself off of Raphael’s cock before he took a deep breath and dove underwater. Raphael reached down to pull the prince up when he felt a pair of lips wrap around his cock under the water.

 

Raphael was moaning blissfully at the intense pleasure he was feeling. Simon used his hands to pull Raphael closer by his ass. Effectively pushing Raphael’s cock deeper into his mouth. The guard took the hint and grabbed Simon’s head and he began to thrust his cock relentlessly into the prince’s mouth. Simon’s head banged against the wall of the pool due to the rough treatment his lover was giving him.

 

Simon loved it. He was on the verge of suffocation. He felt light headed yet he was so turned on he didn’t even care. Raphael continued to thrust into his mouth as Simon wrapped a hand around is own cock. Simon frantically jerked himself off underwater trying to pull out another orgasm out of himself. When Raphael was close he pulled Simon up by his head.

 

Simon opened his mouth and took a loud desperate gulp of air. Raphael picked Simon up and pushed him over the edge of the pool before her pulled himself out of the pool as well. Simon was struggling to catch his breath but he didn’t stop stroking himself. Raphael slapped his fat cock against Simon’s face as Simon screamed out, “YES! SPILL YOUR SEED ON MY FACE!”

 

With a few slaps against Simon’s tongue Raphael began to cum all over the prince’s gorgeous face. The prince looked like absolute sin his cheeks flushed, chest heaving, lips swollen, and face covered in cum. Simon licked the cum around his lips loving the taste of Raphael in his mouth. He took Raphael into his mouth to lick up the remaining traces of cum as he continued to stroke himself. Simon moaned around Raphael’s cock as he pulled another orgasm out of himself.

 

The two laid by the pool side in each other’s arms. Basking in their naked post orgasm glory. Simon kissed Raphael’s chest before he spoke up, “I will not marry Isabelle. You are the only person I will marry. I don’t care what the consequences are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy dirty love. Yummm! What did you guys think!


	3. Confrontation

Simon made his way to the west wing of the castle. It’s where Princess Isabelle was staying until she would leave along with her brother in a week. Simon’s personal guards walked behind him, and as usual Raphael was by his side.

                               

Once they reached Princess Isabelle’s chambers two guards announced his arrival before the Prince walked in. Princess Isabelle was sitting at her vanity with her ladies adorning her ears with the finest jewels. The princess caught a glimpse of the prince through the mirror as she dismissed her ladies. Simon dismissed his soldiers as well, but Raphael remained by his side.

 

The princess looked at Raphael expectantly but the guard held the princess’ gaze with defiance in his eyes. Raphael refused to leave his prince alone with the beautiful princess he was betrothed to. The princess was gorgeous. Easily the most beautiful woman in the castle, probably even the kingdom. Raphael would be lying if he wasn’t intimidated.

 

Simon caught on to the tension in the room as he turned to his lover. The young prince placed a hand on Raphael’s arm effectively capturing the guard’s attention. Simon smiled softly at the protective concerned look on his lover’s face, “I doubt the princess will attack me in my own castle. You can wait for me outside.” Raphael furrowed his brows in frustration. Simon looked at him with pleading eyes, “Please.” Raphael let out a sigh of defeat as he headed towards the door, but before he left he looked over his shoulder, “I’ll be right by the door my prince.”

 

Isabelle cleared her throat pulling the prince’s gaze to herself. She was a true beauty in her rose red ball gown. Her crown sat delicately upon her head. Her long, black, curly hair fell over her shoulders. Any man would be lucky to be her betrothed. Anyone who wasn’t Simon because the prince had already found his soulmate, and the princess was no match for his lover.

 

The prince preferred rough hands over her soft hands. He preferred sharp cheekbones over rosy cheeks. He preferred a muscled chest over her full breasts. He preferred hard muscles over the soft curves of the princess. He preferred his lover’s musky scent over her sweet aroma. He preferred Raphael. He loves Raphael and he was going to let the princess know where he stood.

 

The princess walked towards the prince, “To what do I owe this pleasure Simon.” Simon squared his shoulders as he spoke up, “I will not marry you Isabelle. My heart belongs to another. I love another.” The room was dead silent only to be interrupted by the sound of Princess Isabelle’s laughter. The prince was taken aback by the sudden outburst before anger swelled up in his chest, “Do you think this funny?”

The princess stifled her laughter before she spoke up, “No I do not think this is funny. I think it is adorable that you feel like you have a choice in the matter.” The princess began to walk around the prince as she continued speaking, “Us royals do not have the luxury of love. To royal marriages are not done for the purpose of love it is done for the purpose of a gain. An alliance. To gain an ally. As much as my parents try to deny it I know what my duty is as a princess. I am nothing but a pawn in their political vendetta. I am to be married off to a prince whose kingdom holds great power. You are that prince, and I will not allow you to prevent me from fulfilling the one duty I have as a princess.”

 

The princess was standing directly behind the prince. Their backs facing each other. The prince raised his head as he turned around to face the princess’ back, “I do not care for your duty or for you. There are many princes in this world go find another. I’ll even help you find one if it would mean I can marry the person I love.”

 

The princess sighed before she turned around to face the prince. Disbelief was written all over her face, “You cannot be this foolish. You are a prince. Think like one. Our parents announced our marriage in front of all the noblemen. In front of all our people. If you break this marriage it would ruin my reputation. My virtue would be tarnished. Our kingdoms would be at war. Thousands of lives will be lost. Villages will be burned. Families will be broken. Blood will shed. And it would all be your fault. I do not wish to marry you either, but do we really have a choice? Let’s see what your lover has to say when you tell him you unleashed all this chaos amongst our people for him. Will he look at you the same?”

 

Simon stood silent for a few moments before he realized the princess was right, “I did not even consider the consequences. I was… I…” The princess placed a hand on the prince’s shoulder, “You are in love and that is a beautiful thing. However, you are not an ordinary man. You are prince. You must always remember that. I will not stand in the way of you and your love. Not now and not when we are married. He must be special since holds your heart. If there is a peaceful way to get out of this marriage I will help, but I will not allow any bloodshed.”

 

Simon looked down at the princess, “How do you know my lover is a man?” The princess giggled as she cupped the prince’s face, “You are far too beautiful to be interested in women. You need real man to take care of you. That guard seems to be doing a very fine of taking care of you.” The prince blushed profusely as he stuttered, “H-h-how do you that Raphael…”

 

The princess rolled her eyes, “It is quite obvious. Even a blind man could see the love between you two. You look at him the way Alec looks at the royal tailor. We will work this out Simon. We will try. Together.” The prince smiled gratefully at the princess, “Thank you so much. Speaking of the Magnus, Alec always seems to have something wrong with his attire that he so desperately needs to get fixed. Alone. In private. He always leaves behind a blushing Magnus with a limp in his walk.” The two royals broke into a fit of laughter.

Once the prince caught his breathe he spoke up, “Would you like to meet my love? Officially?” The princess smiled radiantly, “Yes of course.” Simon smiled brightly as he called out, “Raphael would you please come in. Oh and close the door behind you.” The guard walked in after closing the door behind him. He stood behind Simon staring at the princess with the same defiant look on his face.

 

Isabelle chuckled as she spoke to the guard, “You can stop looking at me like you are going to rip my hair out of my scalp. I have no intention of stealing your prince.” A look of shock crossed Raphael’s face. Simon turned around and grabbed his guards face with his hands, “It’s alright. She knows. I trust her. She’s going to help us figure this out.”

 

* * *

 

The moon shined bright in the night sky surrounded by stars. The castle was quite. Everyone was asleep besides the guards and a few servants and the prince of Dumort. Simon laid in his bed. Wrapped up in the warm embrace of his guard. He felt loved. He felt safe.

 

They were naked. Their legs tangled up. Covered in the finest silk sheets. Raphael dragged his hand up his prince’s body. He was feeling particularly possessive today. Simon noticed it. He felt it with very thrust. Every kiss. Every bite. Raphael was carelessly leaving marks all over Simon’s body. Not that the prince minded. In fact, he loved it. It was just out of character for the guard. He was usually the reserved one.

 

The prince voiced his concern, “Is everything well my love? You are behaving very… different tonight.” The guard wrapped his arm around his prince tighter pulling him close, “Tell me you love me. Tell me you are mine, and mine only.” The prince shifted in his guard’s arms to face him. Simon placed a hand on the back of Raphael’s head to push their foreheads together, “Of course I love you, and of course I am yours. Forever. Until my dying breath, but why the sudden need to hear these facts. Usually it is I who demands to hear such things. When I am feeling rather insecure… My love what is wrong?”

 

Raphael closed his eyes and involuntarily pouted, “She is beautiful…” The prince furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “Who?” Raphael opened his eyes but avoided his prince’s gaze, “Princess Isabelle. A princess with such beauty and grace. The perfect match for the most beautiful prince in the universe…”

 

The prince shook his head in disagreement his eyes full of passion, “NO! Absolutely not! My perfect match is right here in front of me holding me in his strong arms making me feel safe and loved! Isabelle may be beautiful but she is nothing compared to you. Everyone pales in comparison to you. You are the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on. No one, absolutely no one, compares to you. You are my one and only. Never feel anything otherwise. I love you.”

 

The guard closed his eyes as tears rolled down his eyes, “I love you too Bebé.” The two lovers held each other. The prince kept whispering in his lovers’ ear until they fell asleep “ _I love you. I love you. Only you.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you all tell me I'm feeling the feels?


	4. She is Not on Your Side

Simon made his way to his mother’s chambers. He was fidgeting because he was nervous. He was going to tell his mother, the Queen, that he did not want to marry Princess Isabelle. Once he had made it the doors of his mother’s chambers Raphael had announced his arrival and the doors were opened by two of his mother’s guards before the prince walked in alone.

 

Elaine walked towards his son and pulled him for a hug as she gave him a loving kiss on the forehead, “Good morning my child. Is it not too early for you to be awake?” Simon hugged his mother back, “It is quite early indeed. However, I have urgent matters to discuss with you.”

 

Simon looked at his mother as he quietly added, “In private…”

 

Elaine felt the unusual seriousness in her usually cheerful son, “Why of course my child. Let’s discuss this in the garden over some tea.” Elaine placed a hand on Simon’s shoulder as they made their way out the room. The guards began to bow to the Queen and young prince. However, the Queen placed a hand on Raphael’s head causing the guard to raise his head as the other guards continued to bow.

 

The Queen smiled kindly at Simon’s special guard, “Good morning my child. Come. Walk with us.”

 

“My Queen I can’t… I… it’s.”

 

The Queen teased, “You can walk along side Simon but not me?”

 

The Queen took pity on the blushing guard, “Come. I insist.”

The Queen walked through the halls of the castle with Raphael to her left and Simon to her right followed by the other guards. The Queen looked at Raphael, “Do tell me Lupe is well. I have not seen her around the castle lately.” Raphael looked at his feet, “Mother is not well… she had a slight fever that progressed into something worse. I have yet to take her to the healer. I do not… have enough money…”

 

Simon paused in his tracks causing everyone to stop as well. The prince walked over to Raphael and looked at him in worry, “Lupe is ill, and you didn’t even think to tell me?!” Before Raphael could respond the Queen turned to her lady in waiting, “Mia, could you please send the royal healer to the Santiago residence in the village. Tell him a dear friend of mine is ill.” Mia bowed before her Queen before she left.

 

Raphael opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by the Queen raising her hand, “Me helping your mother is the least of you worries at the moment. Pacifying my son should be your priority.” Raphael whipped his head to where Simon was standing to see the prince was no longer there. Raphael took a deep breath as he ran down the hallway after his prince. The Queen chuckled as she called out after the guard, “Let Simon know I’ll be waiting for him in the garden!” The guard turned around and bowed as he spoke up, “Of course my queen.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael entered the prince’s chambers to find it empty. Raphael walked out the room and looked around in confusion. The guard made his way down the hall to see the royal tailor walking his way, “Magnus! Have you seen the prince?” Magnus smiled, “Yes I have actually. He was in the kitchen for some reason.” Raphael began to run towards the kitchen as he shouted thank you to Magnus over his shoulder.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon stood in the kitchen with princess Isabelle by his side as he kindly requested the maids, “Please make sure you are packing the finest fruits. Oh! Also, would you please put in some chocolates! Oh, and those delicious tarts with the raspberry jelly! Alongside that could you prepare another basket with some bread and soup. Enough for 3.”

 

Raphael cleared his throat effectively catching the princess’ attention, but the prince refused to acknowledge the guard’s presence. The prince continued to speak as if Raphael hadn’t entered the room, “Once the baskets are ready have them sent to my carriage. I will be going into the village shortly.” Simon turned around and grabbed onto Isabelle’s arm as he guided them out the room. Raphael followed behind them, “My prince plea-“

 

Simon turned to Isabelle, “Did you hear something?” Isabelle caught onto the tension between the two lovers before she spoke, “Oooo trouble in paradise I see…” Raphael pleaded, “My prince please forgive me. It was not my intention to upset you I-“ Simon turned around to face his guard, “You what? Just kept the fact your mother was sick from me!”

 

Isabelle looked behind them to see the maids in the kitchen were listening to the lovers quarrel going on, “We should go speak in private.” Isabelle tugged on Simon as the three of them walked towards Simon’s chambers.

 

Isabelle closed the door behind them and ordered the guards to stay put outside. She turned around to face the two lovers to see Simon sitting on his bed with his arms folded across his chest looking away from his lover. While, Raphael was on his knees in front of the prince pleading him to listen.

 

Isabelle sighed as she shook her head, “You two are worse than my little brother Max! Now this is what is going to happen. You two will make up and kiss because this lovers quarrel of yours is going to give me wrinkles!! Simon tell my why you’re upset.”

 

Simon huffed looking like a child, “Rapha didn’t tell me Lupe was sick! He obviously did not want me to help. If he can’t come to me with his concerns it worries me that he does not have faith in me and our relationship.” Raphael stared at Simon in shock as Isabelle spoke up, “Raphael what do you have to say to that?”

 

Raphael swallowed the lump in his throat, “Bebé, I am truly sorry for upsetting you. I did not tell you of mother’s illness because I was… I felt… embarrassed. I cannot afford to keep my mother healthy. I feared if you were to know you would look at my differently. I mean how am I supposed to keep you happy when I cannot even provide for my family. I feared you would see me for the worthless peasant I am.”

 

Isabelle and Simon were both taken aback from Raphael’s confession. It was the prince who broke the silence, “You are no peasant Rapha. You are my knight in shining armor. I can never see you as anything but the strong, selfless, beautiful, kind man you are.”

 

The princess spoke up next, “If I may interject. Raphael, wealth or status does not define ones worth. I know of many men who have all the wealth one could desire, but yet their hearts are so hollow that no amount of wealth or status could make them whole. I’ll leave you with that. I’ll see you two at the ball tonight.” The princess walked out the room and the doors closed behind her.

 

Simon pulled Raphael up onto the bed before he cupped his lovers face. Raphael refused to look at Simon. The young prince pulled his guard into a tight hug, “Please tell me what I can do to get these awful, untrue, thoughts out of your head. I love _you_. I choose _you_. Is that not enough? Is my love not enough? You mean everything to me. Do I not mean the same to you?”

 

Raphael wrapped his arms around his prince as tears flowed down his cheeks, “You are my everything Simon. Your love means the world to me. I just… I am getting into my own head. I am _scared_. You are a royal. I am just a guard.”

The prince pulled out of the embrace and wiped away his tears, “Well, we’ll have to change that.” Simon got up and walked out the door with Raphael hot on his heels.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“The garden.”

 

When they entered the garden, a table was set up with the finest delicacies and tea on fine china. The queen was already sitting at the table. She glanced over to see her son walking followed by his favorite guard. As she dismissed everyone else in the garden for privacy, “Ah! Have you two made up yet?”

 

Simon sat down next to his mother while Raphael stood behind the prince, “Yes. We are okay now. Mother I would like to discuss three things with you.” The queen put down her gold rimmed tea cup before she spoke, “Of course. Go ahead.”

 

Simon squared his shoulders, “I want Raphael to have a title.” Raphael’s eyes widened in shock as the queen responded, “What kind of title are you thinking of?” Simon raised his head, “Contrary to the royal courts beliefs I do pay attention. So, I do know father is looking for a Duke for Dumort after the Dutchess Camille was exposed for her disloyalty to our rule. I want to give Raphael that title. He lives in the village with his family. He was born there. I want him to be the Duke of Dumort. I believe, nay, I know he will do the title justice. He knows the village inside and out. The villagers will also love that one of their own will be their Duke and not some random nobleman appointed by the king.”

 

Raphael stood there silent still in shock of what his prince just said. The queen looked at the guard and chuckled, “You do make valid points. I know Raphael. So, I know how hard he works. He is noble. He would make a great nobleman. I will tell your father to give Raphael the title. Oh, and Raphael do not think you got this title because of my son. You are getting this title because you deserve it. Your loyalty to my son, to our rule, does not go unnoticed. Now, what is the second matter you wanted to discuss?”

 

 

Raphael closed his eyes as he tried to process what had just happened while Simon said, “The second matter is that I cannot marry princess Isabelle. I will not. The reason for that is the third matter I wanted to discuss with you. Which is that… I am in love with Raphael.” Raphael opened his eyes as he heard Simon’s words. He stared at the prince in complete shock, “I will not marry anyone but him. I do not care what father says, or what the royal court has to say. I would rather die than be with someone else.”

 

The queens face was black as she looked her son in the eyes, “This will not set well with your father and the royal court. Simon, you must not forget you are a prince. Your marriage to Isabelle is a strategic alliance.” Simon squared his shoulders, “My marriage is not a pawn for you to use in your strategies to gain power. You married father because you loved him. Do I not deserve the same?”

 

The queen looked at her son sadly, “You do deserve it my child, but things get complicated when you are royalty.” The queen gestured towards Raphael, “Raphael you can sit down and close your mouth before the flies settle in.” Raphael snapped out of his shock as he sat down, “My queen, I love your son. More than anything in this world. I promise you I will keep him happy for the rest of his life.”

 

The queen smiled at Raphael as tears pooled in her eyes, “I believe you. You two have my blessing. Just allow me some time to work things out before I tell the king. Is there anyone else who knows of your relationship?” Simon perked up in his chair, “Princess Isabelle! She does not wish to marry me either. She is on our side.”

 

The queens posture stiffened, “Simon… that is not possible. Isabelle’s kingdom is in desperate need of resources. As a part of the marriage agreement we were to provide them with resources and in exchange we received access to their ports. This marriage is what will keep Isabelle’s kingdom from crumbling. She needs this marriage. There is no way she is on your side.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Isabelle sat at her vanity combing her hair. Her brother, prince Alec, walked into the room and stood behind her, “Any news?” The princess smirked, “They got into a fight, but all is well now. We shall follow through with our plan. This kingdom will be ours in a matter of days. The prince & his guard are the key to our victory." Alec chuckled darkly, “Good.”


	5. Love Me Harder

 

Simon leaned against Raphael as the couple sat in the royal carriage heading towards Raphael’s house to visit his mother. Raphael grew nervous as they got closer to his village. He didn’t want his prince to see the poverty in which he was born. Raphael rubbed Simon’s side, “Bebé, you didn’t need to do this. You should’ve just sent the food with the guards. We should be focused on what the Queen said about Princess Isabelle.”

 

Simon pouted as he responded, and all Raphael couldn’t help but find it completely endearing, “No! I need to see Lupe! I haven’t seen her for ages. I have much to discuss with her. Also, mother said she would handle Isabelle so do try to relax before you get wrinkles from all that stress. You can’t ruin that beautiful face with premature wrinkles!”

 

Raphael sighed as he retorted, “Ah alas, your true feelings have been exposed. You only love me for my dashing looks.” Simon shifted in Raphael’s arms before he placed a soft kiss on his lovers cheek, “Your dashing looks, and your beautiful soul.” Raphael rested his forehead against Simon’s as the carriage stopped indicating they had arrived at Raphael’s house.

 

Simon jumped out of Raphael’s arms as he pushed the door open and rushed out of the carriage. The prince didn’t even wait for his guards to open the doors and roll out a carpet for him. Simon looked behind him and grabbed Raphael pulling him out the carriage as he dragged his guard to the front steps of the guard’s cottage.

 

Raphael opened the door held it open for his prince to enter. Simon looked behind him as he addressed his guards, “I would appreciate it if you all stayed out here.” Simon looked at his lover, “Rapha would you please assist me with the baskets?” Raphael smiled as he grabbed two baskets with ease and Simon struggled to clutch onto a single basket. The basket was so massive that it blocked the prince’s face.

 

Simon followed Raphael into the cottage. The cottage was smaller than Simon’s room but Simon felt a sense of warmth that his castle lacked. The entire space smelled like Raphael. It felt like home. Simon placed the basket on the table as Raphael guided them to the back of the cottage where his mother’s room was.

 

Raphael knocked on the door as he spoke softly, “Mama?” A weak voice responded, “Come in mijo.” Raphael opened the door slightly as he poked his head through the door, “I have brought a guest.’ Before Raphael could get another word out Simon poked his head through the door under Raphael, “Hi Lupe!”

 

Guadalupe gasped in shock as she tried to get up in the bed, “My prince!” Simon rushed into the room and motioned for his lover’s mother to lie down, “Please Lupe relax! Also, please call me Simon. I came to check up on you!” Simon sat on the side of Guadalupe’s bed.

 

Guadalupe stared at Raphael in shock she didn’t know what to say. Raphael sighed, “Mama, Simon found out you were sick and he wanted to come meet you. Per usual the prince gets what he wants.” Simon looked over his shoulder as he winked, “No truer words have ever been said.”

 

Raphael blushed as Simon looked back at Guadalupe, “Are you feeling any better from the healer mother sent?” Guadalupe smiled weakly, “Yes he gave me an herbal tea and it has stopped my coughing fits and it’s been less than an hour!” Simon smiled brightly, “That’s great! Raphael would you please go bring the soup and bread I brought!”

 

Guadalupe looked at the prince with wide eyes, “My child! There was no need for you to go through all that trouble!” Simon waved his hand, “Nonsense! It was no trouble at all! Where are the boys! I packed raspberry tarts specifically for Gabriel! Rapha told me how much he loves tarts!”

 

Raphael returned to the room with a bowl of soup and plate with bread on it, “The boys are out playing with their friends.” Simon smiled as be helped Guadalupe sit up. The prince placed pillows behind Guadalupe to support her, “These pillows are as hard as stone! I will make sure the villa has the softest of pillows.” Guadalupe tilted her head, “The villa?”

 

Simon bounced on the bed in excitement, “Oh I completely forgot! Raphael is the new Duke of Dumort! We’re going to announce it at the ball tonight!” Guadalupe began to cough as the shock from Simon’s words caused the soup to go down the wrong pipe.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus made his way to the Queen’s quarters. He has his seamstress’ follow him. The royal tailor believed the queen had called for him in regards to her attire for the ball tonight. Oh how was he wrong.

 

As Magnus entered the room the queen smiled kindly, “Ah my dearest Magnus!” Magnus bowed to his queen, “My queen you look as radiant as ever.” The queen chuckled softly, “Oh, that charm of yours must work wonders with the fair maidens of the castle.” Magnus winked, “Don’t forget the men.”

 

The queen fake gasped, “Oh how ever did I forget the men?!” The pair laughed a bit before the queen spoke up again addressing the seamstresses’, “You all may leave. I need not your services. I would like to discuss something with Magnus in private.”

 

The seamstresses’ bowed before they left the room. Magnus frowned slightly, “Is something wrong my queen?” The queen joined her hands looking perplexed, “I’m afraid so Magnus, and it has to do with the Lightwood siblings.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon sighed as he jumped onto his bed face first, “That went well right? Lupe likes me right??” Raphael kneeled down as he removed the prince’s shoes, “Of course Bebé! Mama adores you. She suspects you and I are more than just great friends…” Simon sat up to face Raphael in the speed of light, “Does she?!”

 

Raphael grabbed his prince’s wrist softly, “I’m afraid everyone suspects something. According to Magnus we have it written on our foreheads.” Simon smiled brightly, “Well that’s great! Everyone should know that you belong to me! Now carry me to the bathing chambers!”

 

Raphael laughed as he lifted his lover bridal style, “Who will carry you to your baths when I am busy performing the duties that come along with my new title.” Simon made a thoughtful face, “Well you’ll obviously have to stop whatever it is you are doing to carry me to my bath.”

 

Raphael hummed, “That’s an awful long journey to just carry you to the bath.” Simon bit his lip, “Well then, you’ll just have to join me while I bathe.” Raphael sighed, “Very well then. I shall carry out my responsibilities diligently.” Simon nibbled at Raphael’s neck, “Oh I know you will.” 

Raphael growled as he placed Simon down on the bed again. Simon lifted himself on his elbows as he watched Raphael walk towards the doors, “What are you doing?! I need to bathe before I get ready for the ball!” Raphael remained silent as he closed the heavy golden doors of Simon’s room before he turned around and walked towards his lover.

 

Raphael removed his shoes before he seductively began crawled onto the bed over Simon’s body. The guard, soon to be Duke, paid special attention to Simon’s inner thighs and groin as he ascended towards his prince’s face. Raphael placed hungry bites along Simon’s inner thigh causing the prince to whine out as his breath grew heavy.

 

Simon watched through hooded eyes as his lover inhaled the scent of his manhood. Raphael dragged his nose along the length of Simon’s clothed manhood. The prince was already painfully hard, and Raphael showed his appreciation by placing soft kisses along the impressive length. Simon gasped as he grabbed a fist full of Raphael’s hair to pull the guard up to meet his lips in a sensual kiss. The kiss was slow and full of passion. It was as if Simon was trying to devour his lover’s lips. As Raphael tried to pull back Simon desperately moved forward to pull Raphael’s lower lips between his teeth.

 

Raphael continued to pull back until his lower lip bounced upon its release, “Why someone’s quite eager today…” Simon pushed his erection up into Raphael’s, “ _Love me_ …” Raphael placed a soft kiss on his lover’s lips, “ _Forever_ …” Simon whispered back, “ _And always…”_

Raphael began to unbutton the golden buttons of Simon’s tunic revealing pale skin with every button he opened. Raphael placed his hands under the tunic on his prince’s shoulders and gently pulled the tunic off as he dragged his hands down his lover’s arms leaving Simon’s torso exposed. Raphael nuzzled into Simon’s neck as he dragged his from Simon’s chest to his nipple making sure to pinch the pink bud before he dragged his hand down the prince’s abs until his fingers were playing with the hem of Simon’s trousers.

 

Simon gasped as his lifted his hips indicating that he wanted his trousers to be removed as well. Raphael sucked on Simon’s neck as he popped the button of his trousers and undid the zipper before he left wet kissed down the prince’s body until he was once again face to face with the prince’s clothed erection. Raphael sucked on the clothed head of Simon’s cock for a few seconds until his prince was moaning uncontrollably clutching onto the bed sheets, arching his back.

 

Raphael decided to have mercy on his Bebé as he began to remove his lover’s trousers only enough for the prince’s cock to bounce free. Raphael felt his mouth water at the sight of the precum glistening on the head of Simon’s cock. The guard nuzzled his nose on the base of Simon’s cock before he inhaled the scent of Simon’s cock as he dragged his nose up the impressive length. Raphael placed his lips around the head of his prince’s cock as he savored the taste of the precum.

 

The guard sucks slowly causing the prince to gasp out, “ _Rapha_ …” The guard took that as a cue to swallow his prince’s cock as he removed Simon’s trousers completely leaving the prince naked. Raphael groaned as he felt Simon’s cock touch the back of his throat. The feeling of having his lover’s throbbing length in his mouth made Raphael’s cock jump in his pants.

 

Simon let out a broken gasp, “Ah- Ra- Rapha… _please!_ ” Raphael pulled off of Simon’s length with a pop, “Please what my love?” Simon shifted till he was lying on his stomach before he quite literally pushed his ass in Raphael’s face. Raphael growled as spread Simon’s cheeks with his hands as he licked Simon’s hole. Simon whined out, “ _Love me!”_

 

Raphael grabbed the vial of oil from the night stand near by before he coated his fingers in the rose scented oil. Raphael teased the prince’s hole with one finger, but the eager prince arched his back into the finger taking it in all the way as he moaned, “More!”

 

Raphael added a second finger and he watched ravenously as the prince fucked himself on Raphael’s fingers. After a few seconds the prince’s frustration was clear in his hectic movements, “Rapha I need more!” Raphael went to add a third finger, but the prince grabbed his wrist before he turned over to sit facing the guard.

 

Simon desperately undid the button and zipper of the guard’s pants before he pushed his hands into the pants and pulled out his lover’s massive throbbing cock. Simon stared at it with hungry eyes as he whispered, “I need this…”

 

Raphael growled as he pushed Simon down onto his back before he ripped his shirt off and pulled his pants off throwing them off to the side. Raphael jumped onto his prince as he aligned his cock with Simon’s hole teasing his prince by rubbing the head of his cock against Simon’s waiting hole, “This is what you want?” The prince clutched onto Raphael’s naked back as he screamed out, “YES!”

 

Raphael bit Simon’s neck before he whispered, “What would people think? If they knew their prince was so desperate for his guard’s cock?” Simon gasped as he felt his chest heat up, “They would think, oh how lucky that prince is to be claimed by such an _impressive_ man. They’d burn in jealousy of the fact that you’re _mine_.” Raphael moaned as he slowly pushed his length into his prince’s tight hole, “Au contraire, they’d burn but in jealousy of me. For it is I who hold possession of your heart. The most beautiful man to ever walk this earth.”

 

Raphael pushed his length completely into Simon and the prince cried out in pleaser, “Love me Rapha! Love me _harder_!” Raphael began to thrust with full gusto as he captured the prince’s lips with him own. Simon moaned as Raphael hit his prostate repeatedly. The guard knew just how to please his Bebé, he knew exactly what to do to drive his lover to the edge and back. Raphael latched his lips back onto Simon’s lips so he could mark his prince and so he could hear Simon’s little gasps and filthy whines.

 

Simon chanted a chorus of, “Harder. Harder. _Harder_!” And like the attentive lover Raphael was he was happy to oblige. The only sounds that could be heard in the room was the soft moans escaping Simon’s lips and Raphael’s grunts as he sucks his mark onto Simon’s neck. The prince felt himself growing closer to his release, and Raphael knew this. Simon’s whines would change to a higher pitch as he grew close to his orgasm. Raphael took this as his cue to finish what he started.

 

The guard aggressively bit down on Simon’s neck before he latched his lips on to Simon’s once again before he began thrusting with everything he had. Raphael swallowed Simon’s surprised moans as he repeatedly hit his lover’s prostate. Raphael felt Simon’s hold clench around his manhood as he grew close to his release.

 

Simon made sure to clench hard around Raphael’s cock as he grew closer because he wanted his lover to cum in his as he released his seed between their bodies. With a few more thrusts Simon’s cock began to throb aggressively as he spilled allover his abs. As Raphael pressed his body flush against Simon’s his prince’s cum coated his torso as well. The feeling of Simon’s hole clenching around his cock pushed Raphael over the edge as he came inside of his prince’s waiting hole. Simon groaned and grinded his hips as he felt Raphael’s heavy load shoot inside of him. Raphael dragged a finger up Simon’s abs as he pulled out of their lip lock so he could savor the taste of his prince’s cum.

 

Simon bit his lip at the sight as Raphael hummed around his finger, “Delicious…” Simon rolled his hips pulling a surprised gasp from Raphael. The post orgasm sensitivity caused the prince’s action to release an overwhelming feeling of pleasure. Simon smiled innocently, “I definitely need to bathe now. I’m filthy!” The guard slowly pulled his cock out of his prince as he whispered, “I can help with that.” Raphael licked a stripe from Simon’s naval all the way up to his chest as he collected every drop of cum on Simon’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm super upset right now. I just saw the latest trailer for the new season of shadowhunters. And I swear I saw Raphael trying to attack Simon. That makes me so sad!! SIDE NOTE did you guys see the force field around Simon and that glowing diamond on his forehead! THAT WAS SO COOL! SIMON IS SPECIAL! BUT RAPHAEL AND SIMON SHOULDN'T BE FIGHTING THEY NEED TO MEND THEIR RELATIONSHIP WTF!


	6. Bello of the Ball

Simon walked through the front doors of Raphael’s new castle like villa with a crew of the most exclusive merchants following him. Raphael stood at the enterance with his little brothers watching his lover work in awe.

 

Simon started as soon as he walked through the doors, “Well this won’t do! I need the finest marble flooring with accents of gold running throughout the entire villa.” Gabriel and Diego looked up at their big brother in shock as they whispered in disbelief, “Gold! In our floor! We have holes in our cottage!” Raphael felt his heart clench as he ruffled his little brothers’ hair.

 

Simon continued as he stared at the spiral staircase to the side, “Make sure the marble and gold flow up the stairs as well. I want the marble imported from Italy. Make sure the gold is from India. Those Indians have the finest gold. Oh, and place a grand chandelier here. Get the chandelier from France. The French have the best chandeliers. As for the furniture I’ll let you pick that out. Obviously, money is no object. Do make sure the tapestries, rugs, and things of that sort are from Morocco. As for paintings Lady Clarissa will be providing them. For she is the best artist I know. Lets move to the bedrooms.”

 

Simon turned around to face Raphael and his little brothers, “Boys lets go pick out your bedrooms!” Simon held his hands out of the boys and they yelled in excitement as they left Raphael’s side and grabbed onto Simon’s hand. The trio ran up the staircase to the bedrooms. Raphael smiled as he felt his heart swell up before be followed the merchants who were following the prince up the stairs.

 

Diego and Gabriel were each holding onto one of Simon’s legs crying as Simon tried to calm the boys down. Raphael rushed to grab Diego and pulled him into his arms as Simon picked up the youngest brother. Raphael rocked Diego as he spoke to Simon, “What happened?” Simon had a worried look on his face as he rocked Gabriel and rubbed his back, “I don’t know! I asked them to each pick a room and they grabbed onto my leg and started crying.”

 

Gabriel clutched onto Simon’s shoulders as Diego lifted his head to look at Raphael, “Raphy, Prince Simon said that we all get our own room.” Raphael rubbed his little brothers back, “Yes Gabriel. We do. But why are you so upset?” Gabriel hugged Simon tighter, “We’re not sad. We’re happy! I cannot believe this is real.” Diego nodded through his tears, “The three of us share one room in our cottage and now we’re going to live in a castle. I’m waiting to wake up from this dream.”

 

Simon held Gabriel tighter to his chest as he felt a mixture of emotions pool up in his chest as he addressed the merchants, “You all may leave. I’ll send detailed instructions about the rest of the house by sundown.” Simon walked towards the staircase and looked over his shoulder to make sure Raphael was following.

 

Simon led them to the garden on the side of the villa, where the young prince had some servants set up a picnic. Simon sat down on the blanket laid out on the lush green grass with little Gabriel in his arms. Raphael did the same.

 

Simon whispered soothingly to Gabriel, “Shhhh. It’s okay. This is not a dream. This is your new home.” Diego who had calmed down enough to sit in Raphael’s lap facing Simon, “But how? Why?” Gabriel pulled back from Simon and sat on his lap and looked up at the prince with his big watery innocent eyes, “What if someone takes this away?”

 

Simon looked at Diego with soft eyes and a smile on his face, “This is happening because Raphael is now the Duke of Dumort. He earned the title and know you all have what you always deserved.” The prince looked down at Gabriel and cupped his chubby little cheeks, “No one will take this away from you. I promise. I will make sure of that.” Simon ducked down to playfully whisper into Gabriel’s ear, “I have an army full of the mightiest knights. What’s mine is yours.”

 

Gabriel squealed in Simon’s lap and grabbed onto the prince’s neck, “I love you Prince Simon!” Simon wrapped his arms around the child, “I love you too, and please call me Simon! Now lets enjoy this picnic before we go inside and you boys can decide how you want your rooms decorated.”

 

Simon looked up to see Diego already stuffing his face with pastries. Gabriel jumped out of Simon’s lap to join his older brother and grabbed a raspberry tart. Simon chuckled, “Slow down boys! You need to leave some room for the ball tonight!”

 

The boys stared at Simon with wide eyes as Diego spoke up, “We’re going to the ball!?” Simon smiled, “Of course! I have the Magnus working on your clothing as we speak!” The boys turned to each other and started their own conversation over how excited they were.

 

Raphael got up to sit next to his prince. Simon bumped shoulders with his lover. Raphael touched pinkies with Simon as he whispered, “I think I may have some competition.” Simon furrowed his eyebrows, “What do you mean?” Raphael nodded towards Gabriel, “Looks like little Gabriel has a big crush on you.” Simon snuck a look at Gabriel to see the child staring at him with a look of admiration as he ate a raspberry tart, and when he caught Simon’s gaze the child blushed profusely before he hid his face in his hands.

 

Gabriel ended up smashing his tart into his face causing his face to be smeared with red jelly. Raphael and Diego laughed at the sight as Simon moved quickly to grab a napkin and clean the child’s face. Gabriel looked down at his lap trying to avoid Simon’s gaze as he mumbled, “Thanks Simon.”

 

Simon smiled brightly as he bent over to kiss Gabriel’s cheek, “You’re too sweet Gabriel.” Gabriel’s eyes widened in shock and his cheeks had turned the same red of the jelly Simon had just cleaned off his face. Gabriel screamed as he laughed and got up and ran around the garden in excitement and joy. Simon being the oversized child he was soon began to chase Gabriel around and soon Diego joined because he felt left out. Raphael sat back as he watched his lover play with his brothers. The soon to be Duke closed his eyes as he counted his blessings for having a lover like Simon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus was hard at work getting Raphael and his brothers’ clothes ready in time for the ball. Raphael’s outfit was almost complete. Magnus had began to stich intricately placed stitches to make everything look seamless when he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist.

The royal tailor recognized those hands, so Magnus removed the arms from his waist as he moved to the other side of the table to work on Diego’s outfit, “Hello Prince Alexander, is there anything I can do for you?” Magnus’ tone was dull and lacking his usual perkiness. Alec furrowed his eyebrows, “Is something wrong?”

 

Magnus didn’t look up at the prince he just continued working, “No everything is perfectly fine. I’m just busy.” Alec moved closer to Magnus and gently took the royal tailor’s hands into his before he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, “I don’t believe you. Talk to me.”

 

Magnus looked into the prince’s eyes with a blank look on his face, “You know word travels fast through out this castle?” Alec quirked his eyebrows, “I believe that is the case for every castle. Mine included.” Magnus took a deep breath, “The latest word is that you and your dear sister are planning something against the Lewis crown.”

 

Alec’s eyes widened as he removed his arms from Magnus’ waist, “What?!” Magnus folded his arms, “Are you?” Alec stuttered, “N-n-no!” Magnus shook his head in disbelief, “You lie! I can see it in your eyes. I may have no proof to present in front of the royal court, but I will not stand for this. The King and Queen picked me up off the streets and took me in. They gave me status, a name, and a purpose. I will not associate with the likes of you. Whatever we had is done, and rest assure I will go to my Queen and tell her of my suspicions. Now get out.”

 

Alec had tears in his eyes. The prince couldn’t bare the way Magnus was looking at him. The prince looked down on the floor, “Magnus… stop. Please. I’ll tell you everything.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon and Raphael made their way to the grand ballroom. Gabriel was on Simon’s left and Diego was on Raphael’s right. The boys were wearing shades of gold and white, and they looked as if they were a part of the royal family. As if they were young princes. Which is precisely what Simon asked of Magnus and of course the royal tailor delivered.

 

Simon and Raphael were both matching, upon Simon’s request of course. Raphael blushed when he saw his and Simon’s attire for the night. Raphael felt butterflies in his stomach. Simon was practically announcing to the entire ball that they were together. When Simon had changed into his clothes Raphael breathed out in pure awe, " _Bello_." Simon just winked in response, "Why thank you. But, you are going to be the _Bello_ of the ball."

 

Simon and Raphael were wearing lush emerald green tunics with gold buttons, a gold belt, and intricate golden stitching strategically placed at the cuffs of the sleeves. The only difference was that Simon had his royal crest over his heart, and of course the prince had his crown sitting heavy on his head.

 

The couple and the boys were surrounded by royal guards as they walked through the hall leading to the ballroom entrance. Once they made it to the entrance two royal guards placed at the top of the grand staircase announced Simon’s arrival.

 

Everyone in the ballroom immediately looked at the top of the grand staircase to see the young prince. People began to whisper amongst themselves wondering who the man next to the prince was. Of course, members of the royal court and the castle servants knew who Raphael was but the noblemen and other royals from other kingdoms did not.

 

The noblemen daughters swooned over the dashing prince and the mysteriously handsome man by his side. As they descended the stairs Isabelle smirked behind her glass of wine. Alec stood by Magnus’ side secretly holding his hand.

 

When they reached the bottom of the staircase a pair of kids ran towards Diego and Gabriel asking them to play. The boys looked up at Simon and Raphael asking for permission, and they urged the boys to go have fun. Little Gabriel ran back to Simon and gestured for him to bend over. Simon chuckled as he bent over so Gabriel could whisper into his ear, “Save a dance for me please!” Simon chuckled as he placed a kiss on Gabriel’s cheek, “Of course my little prince.” Simon stood up and laughed as Gabriel ran away screaming in joy.

 

Simon placed a hand on Raphael’s arm as he guided them through the ballroom. Raphael stared down at Simon’s hand in awe as Simon smiled and greeted important people with his princely charm. Raphael just stood by Simon’s side as the prince talked up a few noblemen. That’s when Magnus walked up to Raphael with Alec following close behind him. Raphael felt relief upon seeing a familiar face, “Mags!”

 

Magnus smiled at Raphael, “Hi Raphael. You look wonderful, and perfect besides Simon I must say.” Raphael’s eyes widened as he looked around and he sighed in relief when he noticed everyone was too enamored by Simon to hear Magnus’ words. Magnus moved closer to Raphael and whispered into his ear, “Listen to me very carefully….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bello means beautiful.


	7. This Prince is Mine Get Your Own

Raphael stood by Simon’s side, standing guard. Simon joked and elbowed Raphael in the side, “You are no longer my guard. You can stand down.” Raphael smiled softly at Simon, “I may no longer be your guard, but I will always protect you.” Simon was about to respond to his lover, but the Duke of Jade interrupted him, “Your grace how are you this fine evening?”

 

Simon smiled at the Duke, “Luke! Cut the formalities would you!” Simon looked at Maia, Luke’s daughter, who stood to his right. The prince noticed that Maia was too busy drooling over Raphael. Simon felt a flame of fury burn in his chest as he bit out, “Lady Maia you are not acting very lady like tonight, are you?” Maia blushed as Simon moved to stand in front of Raphael effectively marking his territory.

 

Raphael tried to suppress his smile at the prince’s possessive behavior. Simon stood in front of Raphael for the remainder of his conversation with Luke even though Maia had rushed away in embarrassment five minutes ago. All conversations in the room ended as the King and Queen stood up from their thrones. The King and Queen picked up their gold jewel encrusted chalices as the king spoke, “We have a very special announcement to make tonight.”

 

The Queen looked towards her son, “Simon, my child would you like to do the honors?” Simon smiled brightly as he spoke up with nothing but happiness in his voice, “My parents and I have finally found the perfect individual to hold the title of Duke of Dumort. Raphael Santiago. An honorable man whose loyalty to the crown is irreplaceable. So, let us raise our glasses in honor of Raphael Santiago, the Duke of Dumort.”

 

Everyone in the room raised their glasses besides Izzy who stood on the other side of the room silently fuming. In a matter of seconds noblemen swarmed towards Raphael and Simon. Raphael was overwhelmed by the attention he was receiving. Simon laughed at the look on Raphael’s face. The novice Duke looked at Simon with pleading eyes forcing the Prince to come to his lover’s rescue. Simon took it upon himself to answer the questions the noblemen were bombarding Raphael with.

 

“You seem so familiar, yet I have never heard the name Santiago before.”

 

Simon glared at the nobleman, “Ah Hodge, if you spent enough time in the castle instead in the beds of the various brothels in town maybe you would have known that Rapha has been my personal guard for many years.”

 

In that moment the crowd of noblemen surrounding the couple realized that Raphael was off limits, and that messing with the new Duke would be equivalent to messing with the crown. Hodge walked away from the crowd with a scowl on his face while the remaining noblemen began showering Raphael with invitations for dinner and hunting trips.

 

Simon giggled as he walked towards a server with a tray of drinks. Raphael watched his lover closely as he tried to engage in the conversations with the noblemen surrounding him. Raphael spotted Isabelle walking towards the prince and Raphael’s gut wrenched in nervousness. Raphael tried to get out of the crowd, but a nobleman grabbed him by the arm and continued to brag about his middle eastern horses.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Flashback_

_Alec had tears in his eyes. The prince couldn’t bare the way Magnus was looking at him. The prince looked down on the floor, “Magnus… stop. Please. I’ll tell you everything.” Magnus stood there with a hard expression on his face, “Go on. I’m listening.”_

_Alec took a deep breath, “Isabelle plans to make her move at tonight’s ball. She plans to ask Simon to dance with her. The entire ball knows Isabelle is Simon’s betrothed and she plans to win the royal courts loyalty with her grace and beauty.”_

_Magnus furrows his brows, “That doesn’t sound vindictive to me, it just sounds like a desperate attempt to grasp at straws.” Alec shifted uncomfortably, “She has this bracelet that she had enchanted by a sorceress from our kingdom. She needs to get close enough to Simon to prick him with a sharp needle on the bracelet and it will cause Simon to see Isabelle as the one he loves the most until midnight. Isabelle plans to take Simon to her chambers after the dance and… spend the night with him. So, when Simon is to wake up the next day he’d be in bed with her. She’d bind him to her with the possibility of a child. She’ll go to the royal court and they will force them to get married.”_

_Magnus glared at Alec, “You were going to let her do this?! The prince loves another! Love is not something you can force Alexander. If you cannot respect love how can you possibly claim to love me?” Alec cupped Magnus’ face, “I was wrong. I don’t deny it, but I will fix this. Tell me what I can do and I’ll do it!” Magnus could see the guilt and fear in Alec’s eyes, “We need to tell Raphael as possible.”_

_Alec questioned, “Why not tell the queen? Or Simon?” Magnus sighed, “Because I do not want to see your sister die. I do not agree with her intentions, but I do not think she is a bad person. People do crazy things in desperate times. If we were to tell the queen or Simon they would have to respond with brute force. As royals they have no choice but to pluck out any threats. They cannot show weakness they would have your sister hung.”_

 

* * *

 

Isabelle grabbed a goblet from the same tray Simon had grabbed his from. The princess looked stunning in her golden ball gown. She had a crown made of delicate gold leaves on her head, “Would you care to dance Simon?” Simon stared at the princess’ hand and as he was about to respond Gabriel pulled on Simon’s coat from behind, “Simon! Simon! You said you’d save me a dance!”

 

Raphael watched in relief as Simon picked Gabriel up instead of taking Isabelle’s hand. Simon faced the princess, “Sorry princess I already promised my little prince.” In a matter of seconds, the ballroom music changed to elegant violins.

 

Couples made their way to the dance floor and began dancing elegantly. Simon carried Gabriel and slowly swayed and twirled them through the ballroom following the movement of the other dancers. Raphael couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Gabriel blushing and hiding his face in Simon’s chest as the crowd gave them a chorus of awes and applause.

 

As the music came to a stop Gabriel kissed Simon on the cheek and whispered something in his ear before the prince let him down. Gabriel ran away screaming in joy causing everyone in the ballroom to chuckle. Isabelle approached Simon once again she smiled sweetly, “May I have that dance now?” Simon hesitated in finding a response, but he didn’t need to because all of a sudden Raphael was taking his had and pulling him away from Isabelle, “Sorry Princess. This prince is mine get your own.”

 

 

Isabelle curled her open hand into a tight fist as she watched the dance floor clear completely as Raphael and Simon took the floor. Raphael wrapped his hand around Simon’s waist making it clear that he was the lead. The entire ballroom was silent. The queen smiled softly as the king furrowed his brows in confusion and the entire royal court watched in silence. Magnus nudged the musicians to start playing, and once the music started the couple began moving gracefully.

 

They flowed throughout the dance floor as the crowd watched in a mixture of shock, confusion, jealousy, lust, and happiness. Raphael lifted Simon by the hips and twirled them around before he let the prince down gently before he swayed the prince in for a dip to end the dance. Simon stared into Raphael’s eyes as the music died down, but neither of them made a move to move. Magnus was the first to begin the applause followed by Alec. However, when the queen stood up and began to clap the entire room began to cheer and clap.

 

Raphael pulled Simon up from the dip but held on the prince’s hand as he bowed to his prince and kissed the back of Simon’s hand. The room erupted into a stream of whispers and gossip. Two noblewomen near Isabelle whispered about how Simon and Raphael would make a lovely couple. Isabelle ran out of the ballroom in her fury. The pair walked towards the King and Queen as everyone went back to their own conversations.  

 

Raphael bowed before the King and Queen as Simon looked his father in the eyes with no shame. The King shifted in his throne, “That was quite a dance…” The Queen clapped her hands, “It was beautiful! I have to say Raphael you are a wonderful dancer! Our Simon cannot even walk straight and you were able to keep him steady for the entire dance!” Before Simon could protest the King stood up from his throne as he walked towards Raphael and stood in front of him. The King looked Raphael straight in the eyes with a calculating look, “Meet me in my study after the ball, and keep you hands off my son.”

 

Simon glared at his father as he protested, “Father he-“ The King silenced Simon by holding his hand up, “You too Simon. I want you both in my study after this ball.” The king walked towards his wife as he held his hand out to her, “Shall we my love? We have some important guests to greet.” The Queen took her husbands hand as they walked past Simon and Raphael. The queen gave the couple a reassuring look as they walked away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Izzy entered her room in a frenzy as she threw everything in her sight. She threw all the delicate glass bottles on her vanity as she screamed. After a few moments of rage the princess stared in the mirror as she fixed her dress up and adjusted her crown, “I could not get close enough, and now he is a _Duke_. He has status now. They all but declared their love for each other on the dance floor. Its alright though, I love a challenge.” The princess touched up her hair before she left her chambers.


	8. Gabriel's Got Game!

 

Simon gripped Raphael’s hand tightly as they walked towards the King’s study, “It’ll be fine Rapha. We’ll be okay.” Raphael squeezed Simon’s hand as he smiled at his lover , “I’m not afraid. I love you. I’ll say that to the King’s face with no hesitation.” Simon blushed brightly as they walked into the King’s study.

 

The King sat at his desk with the Queen standing behind his chair. The King shifted in his seat as he waved off the guards in the room. Once the guards had left and closed the door behind them the king got up from his seat and walked up to the couple. Simon lifted his chin up defiantly as he held onto Raphael’s hand.

 

The King’s jaw flexed before he spoke up, “Simon. My son. My child. What is the meaning of this?” Raphael opened his mouth to speak but the King held his hand up silencing him, “Silence. I am speaking to my son.” Simon glared at his father, “Do not speak down to the man I love father. He deserves your respect.” The King looked at his son in complete shock, “You love him?”

 

Simon looked at his father with pleading eyes, “Yes father! He is the love of my life. He makes me happy. He makes me feel safe. He makes me feel _whole_!” The Queen walked towards her husband and stood by his side. As the King glared at Raphael he shouted, “You!” The Queen placed a hand on the King’s shoulder effectively grounding him with her presence.

 

The King closed his eyes as he took a deep breath before he looked Raphael in the eyes, “What are your intentions with my son?” Raphael smiled towards Simon as he spoke with nothing but love in his eyes, “To love him. To cherish him. To keep him safe and happy.” The Queen smiled at Raphael and her son as the King felt a surge of protectiveness bubble up in his chest, “And your love has nothing to do with him being a prince? So you can take advantage of my son’s innocence. He did seem very adamant about appointing you as the Duke of Dumort.”

 

Simon walked up towards his father as he grabbed onto his father’s hands as he pleaded, “Father no! That was all me! Raphael wasn’t even aware of the fact Camille had been removed from her position!” The Queen stepped in front of the King as well, “My love, Simon is right. He discussed that with me and I agreed with him. You cannot deny Raphael’s hard work and loyalty.” The King stared at his son and wife desperately, “Simon you are betrothed to Isabelle…” The Queen cupped her husbands face, “Simon does not love Isabelle he love’s Raphael. Marriage is a sacred bond that should be upon love. How can you deny our son love when you and I were fortunate enough to marry each other out of love?”

 

The King closed his eyes as he pulled Simon to his chest with one arm and pulled his Queen to his chest with his other arm. Simon closed his eyes and clung onto his father as the King kissed his son’s forehead as he whispered, “I just want you to be happy my son. I’ll handle this. You will marry the man you love.” The King looked at Raphael sternly, “Be gentle with my son. Or I will have your head.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon cuddled up to Raphael on his bed. The pair laid shirtless in the prince’s room. Simon felt his heart flutter as he kissed Raphael’s naked chest, “That went surprisingly well. Father approves of us.” Raphael chuckled as he held Simon closer to his chest, “If him threatening to have my head taken off means "well" to you then yeah that did go well. Simon your father hates me”

 

Simon giggled, “Oh trust me. If father hated you, you wouldn’t be here with me right now.” Raphael opened his mouth to disagree but he was interrupted by giggles and the sound of tiny foot steps echoing through the halls outside of Simon’s chambers. Simon and Raphael sat up in the bed as Gabriel came running through the door. Gabriel jumped onto the bed and crawled up and wedged his way between the couple as he laid flat on his back and smiled innocently.

 

Simon chuckled as Raphael spoke up, “Gabey what’s wrong? Where’s Diego?” Gabriel pouted as he responded, “Diego is playing with the other kids in the ballroom I was tired and the room the guard took me too was so big. I was scared.” Raphael pulled Gabriel in for a hug and kissed his forehead, “You can sleep here with us. I’ll go tell a guard to watch Diego and bring him here when he wants to go to bed.”

 

Raphael got up and walked out of the room to talk to a guard. Simon shifted onto his side so he could face Gabriel, “Did you have fun tonight Gabey?” Gabriel looked up at the ceiling twiddling with his thumbs as he whispered, “Yeah.” Simon smiled as he asked, “What was your favorite part?” Gabriel blushed as he looked at Simon with big innocent eyes, “Dancing with you…”

 

Simon smiled brightly as he pulled Gabriel into his arms and placed a loud kiss on Gabriel’s cheek, “Awwwww you’re such a cutie! Mwah!” Gabriel squealed as Raphael walked back into the room. Raphael chuckled as crawled back into the bed, “What’s going on here?” Gabriel giggled as Simon just cuddled him against his chest, “Nothing much. I just realized I fell for the wrong brother that’s all.” 

 

Raphael threw a wounded look towards Gabriel, “Gabey! Why are you stealing Simon from me?! Gabey you are far too young! Please leave Simon for me!” Gabriel tried to get a word out through his laughter but he couldn’t. Simon cupped Gabriel’s chubby cheeks in his hands as he dramatically promised, “I’ll wait for you Gabriel! I’ll wait for you till the end of time!”

 

Gabriel giggled, “It’s okay me and Rapha can share!” Raphael sighed in false relief, “Thank you Gabey!” Gabriel turned around in Simon’s arms to point a finger at Raphael with a serious expression on his chubby face, “But Simon can only cuddle with me!” Simon stuck his tongue out at Raphael as he cuddled Gabriel to his chest, “That’s right Rapha. Gabey and me are gonna cuddle now. Goodnight to you sir!”

 

Simon grabbed Gabriel and flipped them over, so Simon’s back was facing Raphael. Gabriel yawned as cuddled up to Simon’s chest and fell asleep. Raphael cuddled up to Simon’s back and wrapped an arm over his lover and baby brother as he whispered into Simon’s ear, “I love you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

On the other side of the castle Isabelle was walking through the garden with Hodge by her side. Both of them holding chalices of wine. Isabelle smiled wickedly at the nobleman, “So, you’re not a fan of the new Duke I presume by the scowl on your face?” Hodge huffed, “They gave the title to a peasant. He is not worthy. He has the prince wrapped around his finger.”

 

Isabelle smirked cynically, “Then you and I have a common enemy it seems. Raphael Santiago.” Hodge turned to look at Isabelle, “I suppose we do.” Isabelle raised a perfectly sculpted brow as she raised her chalice, “Then I suppose I can count on you to do what is necessary to eliminate this enemy of ours?” Hodge smirked as he raised his chalice to clank against Isabelle, “You most definitely can Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo Rapha better watch out for his little brother! Oh, and Isabelle cuz she's being shady.


	9. Red I

Simon sat with his mother in her private garden as they ate breakfast. The queen took a sip of her tea before she set it down, “The whole castle had your name on their lips last night. Along with Raphael’s.” The prince rolled his eyes as he took a bite of his pastry before he spoke with his mouth full, “Good! Did you see all the noblemen throwing their daughters at Rapha?! I was going to slap the life out of those girls.” The queen reprimanded her son, “Simon do not speak with your mouth full!”

 

The prince whined, “But mother no one is around!” The queen shook her head in disapproval, “Fine do as you please. We need to discuss something before you can go back to your precious Rapha.” Simon perked up at that, “Yes, yes! Make it quick mother Raphael and the boys are waiting for me! We’re going out to the lake at Raphael’s villa today.”  Elaine chuckled, “Alright. Well your father and I think it would be good for Raphael if he had someone help him transition into his role as the Duke of Dumort, and we think you need to become more involved in politics. So, we want you to move into Raphael’s villa for the next few weeks to help him transition and to help you become more involved with politics.”

 

The prince bounced in his seat in excitement, “Thank you mother!! That’s a wonderful idea! I won’t have the guards breathing down my neck. They’re always disturbing me and Rapha when we…. Um sleep. Yeah sleep. The guards are really loud.” The queen tried to hold back her laughter as he son stuttered and blushed, “Well unfortunately the guards will be going with you. We cannot leave the prince unprotected.” Simon groaned as he took another bite of his pastry.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

The boys laughed and shouted out in joy as they splashed around in the lake as Simon and Raphael stood waist deep in the lake keeping a watchful eye on them. The prince smiled softly, “I’m excited about the next few days. We’ll be living together with the boys. Like a-“ Simon paused as Raphael held his hand and completed his train of thought, “Like a family.”

 

The prince felt his heart swell up as he leaned his head on his lover’s shoulder, “I wish Lupe could be here right now.” The novice Duke wrapped his arm around his prince, “So do I, but my aunt is close to giving birth and mama wasn’t going to miss that.” Simon smiled softly, “I understand. We should send our regards to your aunt. As the Duke of Dumort you must uphold your status and prestige. Your family holds an essential part in expressing your status and power. You must take care of your aunt Rapha.”

 

Raphael moved behind Simon and wrapped his arm around the prince as he nuzzled his nose in the other’s neck, “You give me such sinful thoughts when you talk with such authority.” The Prince’s breath hitched as Raphael’s hands traveled down his body. Simon breathed out, “ _Really?! Here? In front of the boys?!_ ” The novice Duke didn’t stop his hands as he turned Simon around and pulled him flush against him, “Hey boys. It’s time for you guys to go eat a snack and take a nap. You’ve been in the lake for hours.”

 

The boys groaned as they left the lake and ran towards the Villa. Raphael dipped his hand into Simon’s pants to cup the Prince’s ass. Simon gasped before he demanded, “Guards. You are dismissed.” One of the guards cleared his throat before he spoke, “But the Queen said…” The Prince cut the guard off, “Rapha is here to protect me. Leave. Now.” The guard stuttered, “But…” Simon groaned in frustration, “Do you want to see your Prince indecent?! Leave NOW.”

 

The guards blushed as they scurried away towards the villa. Raphael hummed in satisfaction, “Alone at last.” The Duke slid a finger between Simon’s cheeks causing the young prince to whine in frustration, “ _Rapha! Please!_ ” Raphael quickly dived in for a heated kiss full of passion and desire as he guided them towards the shore. Simon impatiently pulled at his lover’s shoulders causing them to stumble onto the grass, but that didn’t cause their lip lock to break.

 

In fact, it caused their kiss to become frantic and desperate. Simon groaned as Raphael began to pump his fingers in and out of his hole. The prince growled as he flipped them over so he was on top riding his lover’s fingers. The novice Duke watched his lover in awe, but the awe turned into horror as he watched an arrow lodge into the Prince’s shoulder.

 

Simon’s eyes widened in shock as he let out a wheezy gasp. Blood began to gush out of Simon's wound. It ran down his chest and splattered on to Raphael's face. Raphael shouted in horror as he flipped them over and laid Simon on his back, “ _BEBÉ!_ ”  The Duke cupped his lover’s face as he yelled, “Guards! Guards! The prince has been attacked!” Simon weakly gasps, “ _Rapha…_ ” The Duke looked up angrily at the direction from where the arrow came.

 

It had come from the forest to the side of the lake. Guards came rushing out to surround Simon. Raphael yelled out orders, “Get him a healer NOW! The arrow came from the forest in that direction. You, give me your bow and arrow and you give me your sword.” Raphael kneeled down and kissed Simon on the forehead, “Everything’s going be alright mi amor. I’m going to bring you the head of the person who dared to even think of hurting you.” The Duke got up on his feet and grabbed the weapons he needed as he ran with all his force towards the forest. All he could see was _red_.


	10. Red II

Raphael hadn’t been running for too long. He knew that. But it felt like forever. The rage running through his veins was burning him up. The fear racing through his heart was weighing him down. However, the desire for vengeance in his mind kept him moving.

 

The novice Duke had found himself in the center of a rather large opening somewhere deep in the forest. Raphael looked down and saw footprints imprinted into the dirt going in every direction. In that moment the Duke knew something horrid was about to happen.

 

In the matter of seconds, a dozen men creeped their way out of the forest surrounding him completely. Raphael felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he prepared for battle. The men stood there with a foolish look of victory on their faces. They thought they were evoking fear within Raphael as he stood there awaiting defeat, but they were wrong. They were fueling Raphael’s rage.

 

The Duke spoke with murder in his voice, “Which one of you dared to harm my prince.”

 

For a moment the entire forest was silent. You could hear the wind rushing through the trees. You could hear the birds chirping. Until one of the men burst out laughing. Raphael turned to face the laughing man as he felt his blood begin to boil. Soon all the men in the clearing began laughing.

 

Their laughter echoed in clearing, but the only sound Raphael heard was the sound of Simon’s screams. Raphael pulled up his bow in the blink of an eye and before anyone could process what was happening an arrow had found its way into the head of the man who had laughed first. Instantly the laughter came to a stop as the man dropped dead on the ground.

 

Raphael was seething as he growled, “Now. Which one of you hurt my prince.” The remaining 11 men stood there in silence for a few moments before one of them let out a battle cry causing all of them to run towards Raphael.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Elaine rushed into the master bedroom of Raphael’s villa to see her son lying unconscious on the bed surrounded by royal healers and guards. The prince was shirtless and his blood stained his torso and the bed sheets.

 

The Queen gasped in horror as she ran to her son, “Simon! My child!” Elaine couldn’t stop the tears from pooling in her eyes as he son remained unresponsive. The Queen turned to look at the royal healer with pleading eyes, “Will he be okay?” The healer paused before he spoke, “He’s lost a lot of blood. The arrow went in very deep. The bleeding lasted longer than expected so I suspected that the arrow was laced in some kind of poison.”

 

The Queen closed her eyes as she tried to remain calm, “Was it?” Elaine waited for a response and when she didn’t get one the Queen stood and roared, “ **Was it laced with poison or not?!** ” The healer backed away from his Queen as he stuttered, “Yes. Yes it was.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael stood there covered in blood. Some of which was his own; most of which was the blood of his victims. Bodies were scattered all around the Duke as he tried to suppress the urge to kill all the men around him. Raphael knew better than to kill all the men because he needed information. He had already killed one of them to send a message to the rest.

 

Raphael walked towards the only man who seemed to be conscious. He was crawling away. Slowly. He couldn’t move much since Raphael had stabbed him in his leg. The Duke walked up to the struggling man and stepped on his wounded leg preventing him from crawling any further, “I have a simple question. Who sent you?”

 

The wounded man screamed out in pain. Raphael arched a brow, “Was there a name that got lost in there?”  When the man continued to scream instead of giving Raphael an answer the Duke lifted his leg and stomped on the other’s wound, “ ** _Answer me or die!_** ”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Elaine was seething in anger as she bit out, “You letRaphael run after Simon’s attacker all by himself!?” None of the guards made a move to speak. The Queen had reached her boiling point, “Leave. All of you.”

 

When none of the guards made a move to leave Elaine spoke a bit louder, “Now! Before I have you all sent to the dungeon.” The guards quickly walked away as the Queen turned to address the soldiers who had come to Raphael’s villa with her, “General Meliorn, I need you and three dozens of your best men to go into that forrest and bring Raphael back. Safe and sound.”

 

Meliorn bowed to his Queen before he spoke, “I’ll bring him back in one piece my Queen.” The Queen nodded firmly as she dismissed the general and his men.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael hummed as he twisted the heel of his foot over the wound on the injured man’s leg, “Hmmm I feel like you know more than you’re letting on.” The novice Duke kicked the man right in the gut with all his force causing the attacker turned victim to scream out in agonizing pain.

 

Raphael stood back and analyzed the crying man on the floor and looked around him at the unconscious men lying around him trying to find a clue. A lead. Anything. Then it came to him, “You all look quite well equipped. Weapons. Armors. Not good enough to be a part of the royal army of any kingdom. Maybe hired mercenaries… The coat of arms on your armor doesn’t look familiar to me, but I guarantee it’ll look familiar to someone in the castle.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The castle was in full lockdown. Simon had been transported back to the castle and the royal army had surrounded all corners of the castle shielding it from any threats. The royal healer was conjuring up the remedy to the poison Simon had been given.

 

Word had spread fast and the entire castle had come to know that there had been an assassination attempt. Once Alec heard the news he rushed to Isabelle’s chambers to break the news to his sister. The prince rushed into his sister’s chambers, “Isabelle something horrid has happened. There was an assassination attempt on Simon. They just brought him back to the castle.”

 

Isabelle ran up to her brother in shock, “No! This cannot be! We must go see Simon at once. You go to the throne room. I’ll be there in a moment I need a moment to compose myself.” Alec nodded as he cupped his sister’s cheek before he rushed out of the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael growled as he dragged the injured man through the forrest. The man was kicking helplessly, “Please! Don’t take me to the castle! Just kill me instead!”

 

The novice duke snarled, “You don’t deserve death. You deserve to suffer every second for the rest of your life for hurting my love.” The man groaned in pain, “We never meant to hurt the prince.” Raphael paused in his tracks before he lifted the man up by the collar of his shirt to slam him against a tree nearby, “What do you mean?”

 

The man whimpered, “Y-you were the target… not the Prince. You’re not safe. There’s more of us.” Before the man could get another word out Raphael dropped him to the ground and kicked him in the head rendering him unconscious. The Duke quickly grabbed the sword he had swiped from the unconscious man before he quick ran towards his villa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your honest thoughts how are you feeling about this fic? I feel like no one really likes this fic that much and idk if I'm taking it in a good direction. I feel like I'm gonna wrap this one up soon...


	11. A Little Birdie Told Me...

Alec got off his horse as he watched the soldiers take their positions. The King had asked him to make sure the west wing of the castle was secure. Nothing was allowed to leave the castle and nothing was allowed to enter.

 

 

Alec nodded his head in satisfaction once all the soldiers were in their positions. The prince looked up to the sky when he saw a messenger bird leaved a window in the west building. Alec swiftly pulled up his bow and arrow and shot the bird to the ground. One of the soldiers ran to retrieve the bird.

 

 

The prince nodded at the solider as he grabbed the scroll that the bird was carrying. Alec unrolled the scroll to read it, and once he did the prince immediately got up onto his horse as he commanded, “You all stand guard. Do not move from your positions.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Raphael ran out of the forest and into the luscious garden of his villa. The Duke went inside to find the villa completely empty. Raphael ran up to his chambers to quickly grab a black hooded cape to cover himself as he ran towards the stables. He quickly got up on one of the horses.

 

 

As the Duke quickly guided the horse out of the stables and towards the castle a small army of royal guards surrounded him. Raphael removed his hood as he took a breath of relief, “Meliorn! How is Simon?!”

 

Meliorn pulled his horse us next to Raphael’s, “He still hasn’t woke up, but doing better. He’s stable.” Raphael closed his eyes as he thanked god silently. Meliorn continued, “Are you okay? Were you able to find anything?”

 

Raphael nodded, “There were a dozen men in the forest waiting to kill me. I handled them and I got information out of one of them. The attack was meant for me. Not Simon. And there’s more of them. I took his sword all of them wore this emblem.”

 

 

Raphael handed the sword over to Meliorn. The general took one look at the emblem before he secured the sword and commanded his men, “We must leave at once. No harm must come to Raphael. Let’s move.” Raphael questioned, “Meliorn do you recognize the emblem?!” Meliorn nodded, “Yes, but we have no time to discuss. We need to leave. Now.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Alec rushed into the King’s study to find the King holding onto his cross deep in thought, “King Lewis, I was outside of the west wing keeping the area secure when a messenger bird left the west wing. I shot it down and it was carrying this letter. You must take a look.”

 

 

The King grabbed the letter and read it out loud, “ _You fool! No harm was to come to the prince. We just wanted Raphael dead. Your men are as incompetent as you. The castle is on full lock down and the King has sent his finest general to bring Raphael back safe. Tell your men to stand down. We’ll kill the peasant later._ ”

 

The King stood up, outraged, “We must find whoever sent this at once. I will have their head.”

 

Alec closed his eyes as he whispered painfully, “I know who sent that letter.”

 

The King demanded, “Who sent it?”

 

Alec took a deep breath before he spoke, “My sister did.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Simon groaned in discomfort as he shifted in his bed. His eyes fluttered open and it took him a few blinks to see clearly. He recognized that he was back in the castle. The prince called out weakly, “ _Rapha…_ ” Two healers ran into the room to see the prince had woken up. One of the healers couldn’t contain his joy as he ran towards the Queens chamber, “The Prince has awaken. The Prince has awaken.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Meliorn, Raphael, and his men waited for the castle doors to open before they rushed inside. Meliorn looked back at his men, “I want you to to come with the Duke and I. I want the rest of you guarding the gate.”

 

As Meliorn was speaking Raphael jumped off his horse as he ran towards the castle doors. The guards immediately recognized the Duke and opened the castle gates. As Raphael entered the main hall of the castle he ran towards the stairs attempting to make his way to Simon’s chambers.

 

As he ran deeper into the castle the Duke saw Isabelle being escorted by 6 soldiers towards the Kings study, but the Duke didn’t stop to see what was going on he just continued to make his way towards his prince.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Isabelle was very confused as to why she was being called into the Kings study. When she entered the study she saw the King sitting behind his desk with her brother standing to his side. Isabelle spoke up, “Is everything alright King Lewis?”

 

 

Alec was the one to respond, “No. Nothing is alright Isabelle. How could anything be fine when my sister is the reason the Prince was attacked.”

 

 

Isabelle gasped in shock, “What are you talking about brother?”

 

 

Alec scoffed Isabelle, “A little birdie told me all about your twisted plan to kill Raphael that ended up putting Simon's life in danger. It's over Isabelle, and I'm afraid I won't be helping you out of this one.”

 

 

Isabelle looked horrified as she looked behind her to see that the guards had drawn their weapons.

 

 

The King stood up from his seat as he spoke menacingly. “Now Princess, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Who is your accomplice?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is ending very soon. By soon I mean the next chapter. I just had nowhere else to take this story and I didn't want to leave it incomplete. Hope you like it.


	12. The End

_One Week Later_

  

Simon was cuddled up with Raphael in bed in the prince’s chambers. It was almost midnight and the prince couldn’t fall asleep. He had trouble falling asleep ever since he had woken up from his state on unconsciousness.

  

He was scared, terrified, that it would happen again. Even though Isabelle had given Hodge up it had taken a while for them to capture him. It was just earlier in the day that they were able to capture Hodge and his men. He had been trying to escape the Kingdom through a series of secret tunnels he had built underneath his estate. The only time the prince felt safe was in his lover’s arms.

 

Simon felt a certain sense of peace knowing that the people behind the attack were locked up. However, that hadn’t stopped the prince from making sure Raphael by his side at all times. He knew the attack was meant for his lover and Simon was glad he himself had taken the arrow instead.

  

Raphael on the other hand was dying from guilt. Even though Simon was safe and the culprits had been capture the guilt was still there. Simon felt the guilt radiating off the Duke, and the Duke felt the fear radiating off of his prince. Yet, they hadn’t spoken about the attack yet.

 

Simon nuzzled his face into Raphael’s neck, “I know you’re awake.”

  

The Duke held Simon a little tighter as he whispered, “How can I sleep when my Bebé isn’t.”

 

Simon sighed before he spoke, “It’s over. He was captured. We’re okay.”

 

Raphael pulled back to look Simon in the eyes, “Then why are you still afraid my love.” 

 

The prince met his lover’s eyes, “I’m not afraid.”

 

The Duke cupped Simon’s cheek, “You haven’t let me out of your sight all day. Even though they captured Hodge this morning.”

 

Simon closed his eyes and leaned into his lover’s touch, “I feel safe with you.”

  

Raphael swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked anywhere but at Simon, “How can you feel safe in my arms when I’m the reason you were hurt. I couldn’t even protect you.”

 

Simon quickly shifted their position so he was straddling Raphael. The prince forced the Duke to look him in the eyes, “If the attack was meant for me would you or would you not be grateful that you took the arrow instead of me?”

 

Raphael’s eyes widened in shock, “Of course I would thank the heavens that the arrow pierced me over you my love. I would take a thousand arrows for you Bebé.”

 

Simon smiled softly at his Duke, “That’s exactly how I feel.”

 

The Duke closed his eyes as a pained expression took over his face, “But-“

 

The prince cut him off, “If our roles were reversed would you allow me to feel guilty for not taking the arrow instead?”

 

Raphael let out a huff, “No, but-“

 

Simon cut Raphael off by pressing their lips together before he pulled back and whispered, “I love you more than words can describe.”

 

Raphael’s voice cracked as he responded, “ _I love you too._ ”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_One Month Later_

 

Simon’s was buzzing in anticipation. He was overwhelmed with a feeling of excitement and nervousness. Tonight was the night he was going to propose to Raphael. He had been planning this from well before his attack over a month ago.

 

He had the ring, a family heirloom given to the heir’s betrothed. He had his parents permission and he had even suck off to get Guadalupe’s permission when Raphael was occupied with his responsibilities of being the Duke of Dumort.

  

He was walking towards the royal garden. He had asked Raphael to meet him there at midnight. As Simon entered the garden he was pleased to see that the servants had followed his instructions perfectly.

 

The garden was lit up in beautiful strings of light and the fountain in the center of the garden was full of candles and rose petals. Simon made his way towards the gazebo and was surprised to see Raphael there already.

 

Simon cursed himself internally for being late as he stepped up into the gazebo. Raphael didn’t give the prince a chance to speak as he immediately began talking, “Wow! The garden looks beautiful! Is something special happening tonight?”

 

Simon blushed as he stuttered out, “Yes, something very special is happening tonight. I-“

 

Before Simon could complete his train of though a golden horse and carriage strolled up behind Raphael on the other end of the gazebo. The servant who had brought the carriage stepped out of the carriage and bowed before the prince and duke, “I hope this is to your liking Duke Santiago.”

 

Raphael nodded kindly at the servant, “This is perfect. Thank you.” The servant bowed again before leaving the garden.

 

Raphael smiled brightly as he grabbed Simon’s hand and guided them towards the horse and carriage.

 

Simon felt his heartbeat pick up as he got into the carriage before Raphael. The prince felt a bit disappointed that he’d have to postpone his proposal till after whatever romantic gesture his Duke had planned.

 

As the carriage started moving Simon leaned into Raphael’s side and the Duke wrapped his arm around the prince, “Where are we going Rapha?”

 

Raphael smiled as he paced a kiss on Simon’s forehead, “You’ll see soon Bebé.”

 

Simon huffed as he snuggled into his lover. His heart beating faster with every moment that went by.

 

_I love you so much._

  

The carriage stopped in front of the lake a few miles away from the castle that his father had had made for his mother. When the Queen had first moved into the castle she was quite home sick and missed the beaches and water that has surrounded her castle. So, the king had a large lake made with a beach shore surrounding the entire lake.

  

The beach was lit up with golden lamps, lights, and candles. The lights led to a beautiful picnic set up. A luxurious velvet sheet was laid out topped with dozens of plush pillows. A massive picnic basket made of gold sat on top of a large velvet pillow on the side of the sheet.

 

Simon didn’t even notice that Raphael had left the carriage until the Duke has opened his side of the carriage and held his hand out for Simon to take.

 

The prince tore his eyes away from the beautiful set up to look at his lover. Simon smiled in surprise as he took Raphael’s hand, “What is all this?”

 

Raphael kissed Simon’s hand as the prince stepped down from the carriage, “Just a token of my love.”

  

Simon felt embarrassment bubble up inside of his gut as he thought to himself, _“This is so much better than what I had set up. I can’t propose to him tonight. Raphael deserves so much better. You’re such a fool Simon!”_

 

The prince was quickly pulled out his thought as he saw hundred and hundreds of lights light up around the perimeter of the lake. Simon watched in awe as the lights began to float up into the sky. The water was reflecting the lights. It was absolutely mesmerizing.

  

Simon ran towards the picnic set up to get a closer look at the lights, “They’re lanterns! Rapha look! Hundreds of lanterns!”

  

Simon turned around to see that his lover kneeling down on one knee with a velvet box in his hands. The prince’s breath hitched as his heart skipped a beat and tears began to pool in his eyes.

  

Raphael looked up at Simon with so much love and devotion in his eyes, “Simon, before you entered my life I was surrounded by darkness. I had three lanterns in my life that kept me going, mama and the boys; but, the day you entered my life you lit up my entire world. There is no darkness to be found. You’ve made me feel things I never thought I was capable of feeling. You are my everything. Without you I’m nothing. My heart beats only for you. Would you give me the honor of being your husband? Will you marry me?”

  

Raphael opened the velvet box to reveal a gorgeous golden band adorned in diamonds, “I had my mother’s wedding ring remade to be fit for a prince. For my prince.”

 

Simon felt tears trail down his cheeks as he fell down to his knee and pulled out the velvet box that he had in his pocket. ““I’ll marry you if you’ll marry me.

  

The prince opened the box to reveal a gold ring adorned in various kinds of priceless gems, “I had ring made too. A ring fit for a king because you are the ruler of my heart. My king. I had a whole little speech planned for tonight, but I can’t even think straight anymore. I love you.”

  

Raphael smiled brightly at Simon as his eyes began to tear up as well. The Duke pulled the prince in for a passionate kiss before he pulled back and placed the ring on Simon’s finger.

 

Simon felt more tears escape his eyes as he stared at the ring with bright smile on his face before he quickly put the ring he had for Raphael on the Duke’s finger.

 

Raphael stared at his own had for a second before the two love struck idiots stared at each other in silence as the lanterns glowed in the distance. Their hearts full of hope for their bright and happy future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to give you all a fluffy happy ending! Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... what do you think?Q


End file.
